


In Which Leonard Convinces Jim

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/"><b>thistlerose</b></a>'s prompt "Kirk/McCoy - keeping warm under the covers on a cold night." Also based on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/299601.html">this set of pictures</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which Leonard Convinces Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> Written for [](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile)[**thistlerose**](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "Kirk/McCoy - keeping warm under the covers on a cold night." Also based on [this set of pictures](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/299601.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/)

Sometimes Jim is way too fucking beautiful.

Well, that sometimes is all the time, but right now, wrapped in a grey greatcoat that sets off his tawny hair and rosy cheeks, his sky-blue eyes alight as he watches the parade winding through the Xenethans' glittering city, he's astonishing. He's glowed like this the entire way through the ceremony marking Xenetha V's treaty with the Federation, too busy being rightfully and graciously delighted to notice how the observing Xenethan crowds stare at and twitter excitedly about him. Leonard's proud of him, of the good work they've done here, and happy to see Jim proud of their accomplishment, but the Xenethans also gave them snug quarters against this cool-season chill, and Leonard diagnoses by the bags beneath Jim's luminous eyes that he could use some rest.

So Leonard makes his way to the uppermost balcony -- the Xenethans recognize authority when they see it, good people, and their security folk all let him through after the briefest identity checks -- and pulls his own coat around himself against the chill of the bright air as he steps outside. Jim stands flanked by four guards, two of the largest Xenethans and Matthews and Zukhrak from the _Enterprise_ to match them; Leonard says "Captain," as he approaches, so everyone can hear him coming, and stops beside and a little behind Jim, just close enough to lean in and murmur in his ear.

"Bones," Jim sighs reprovingly, leaning back a smidge, just enough to align back with front. "Isn't this gorgeous?" he goes on, waving to the sparkling parade, awhirl with windy, booming music and glittery-robed dancers, literal floats hovering meters off the ground carrying crews of laughing children and loose-haired beauties on their prows. Spectactors cheer from windows and the ground-level crowd ripples along with the music, and it all _is_ gorgeous and festive, but Jim is shivering, even if only slightly.

Leonard leans forward a smidge, taking just a bit of Jim's weight. "It's a beautiful parade," he answers, "and it'll be going the rest of the day from what they tell me. You can step out now if you want."

Jim's head tilts as he gives Leonard a sideways glance, catching an incipient yawn to convert it to an airy, "I'm fine," and Leonard doesn't point out the roughness of his voice or the weary bags under his eyes. He also doesn't reach up to the unbuttoned placket of that coat and peel it down from Jim's smiling mouth to kiss him.

Instead he sets his hand beside Jim's on the chill smooth railing, glancing down at the matching glints of winter light on slender gold rings, and murmurs, "I'm _sure_ you are, Jim, but have you seen your assigned quarters? The bed's round, wider than I'm tall, and there's a fireplace in the opposite wall." Jim blinks at that, smile broadening a little as he nods, and Leonard keeps going. "I popped in there on my way up, they were setting the fire so I had them light it. The room should be all toasty by now, and when we get in there I can take this coat right off you. And everything else too."

"Bones!" Jim flicks his eyes to the security personnel on either side, sounding scandalized, and of course delighted. Leonard's usually the one who shies away from public affection, who reminds Jim that they need to act like professionals, who strong-arms away attempts to steal kisses in the corridors, until Jim laughs and he relents.

However, this is the first mission where Leonard's officially been introduced as the Captain's spouse as well as CMO, and today he feels like not giving a damn, especially if it gets Jim to come inside. "Yes, Jim?" he drawls. "Did you want to keep it on? It's a nice coat, but the bed's got a heap of covers; I ran a hand over them, they feel like cashmere." He drops his voice to a bare whisper. "I think you should come back with me and let me settle you under them, maybe add myself to the pile to make sure you stay good and warm."

Jim turns to face Leonard, mouth a soft shocked 'o' and eyes glittering more finely than any Xenethan tinsel. He doesn't even give Leonard the warning of a smirk before kissing him, quick and firm and sweet, and Leonard could swear he hears a louder cheer from all the people below.

The Hell with it; he did start it. When Jim starts to pull away Leonard catches him by one chilled, taut-skinned cheek and kisses him back as deeply and warmingly as he can.

Jim grins when Leonard lets up, and Matthews beyond him has gone all dimply above his regulation flat-mouthed expression. "Enjoy the parade, gentlemen," Jim says as he pivots and takes Leonard's hand, one fingertip caressing the curve of wedding ring. "I'm going inside."


End file.
